Asgarnian Ice Dungeon
Jääluolat sijaitsevat Port Sarimin eteläpuolella. Luola on suosittu taistelutaitojen kehityspaikka, koska jätit pudottavat arvokkaita tavaroita.Seuraava info tulee englannin kielellä. l0l When walking, go to Port Sarim and head south from the Port Sarim Jail, past a grove of willow trees. Go up the small hill and you will arrive at the trapdoor. For faster transportation, players can use: Using a home teleport, to teleport to Port Sarim's lodestone, which is located only a few steps away from the entrance to the dungeon. Fairy ring code AIQ, which goes to Mudskipper Point. Teleport to House, if the player has a player-owned house (member's only) located in Rimmington. An Explorer's ring, which can teleport to the cabbage field north of Port Sarim. An Amulet of glory, which can teleport to Draynor Village, the village east of Port Sarim. A Clan Vexillum, which can teleport to the clan camp area north of Port Sarim. Map Notable features Blurite - Blurite is an ore and this dungeon is its only location. Blurite is needed for The Knight's Sword and Defender of Varrock quests. Members can also make blurite crossbow and bolts. There are aggressive level 53 Ice Giants and level 57 Ice Warriors guarding the rocks. For low level players, it may be advisable to take only a pickaxe and perhaps lots of food when attempting to mine the ore. Skeletal wyverns (members only) - The level 198 skeletal wyverns are slayer assignments requiring a Slayer level of 72. An elemental shield (or similar defence, such as a Dragonfire shield) is necessary to avoid taking heavy damage from them. They can drop Granite legs as well as the coveted Draconic visages. Slaying a skeletal wyvern is a one of the requirements for the Falador hard tasks. Charm Gathering - Ice Warriors and Ice Giants are popular monsters to kill for Gold charms, as they have a relatively good chance of dropping them. Gold charms are the most common drops, but they drop all types of charms. They do not drop other charms commonly enough to make them a good source for any others. Resource Dungeon - There is also a resource dungeon located in this dungeon which requires 85 Dungeoneering to get in. It consists of 12 Frost Dragons which are commonly killed for their Frost Dragon Bones which can earn several million coins an hour depending on your combat level. Tour of the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon Descend down the trapdoor to appear in a chamber by the bottom of the ladder. Walk west a ways and you will see many level 6 Muggers. They often drop rope, so they are one of the few sources of free rope for players on tight budgets. If players head north, they will find themselves in a large room full of level 26 Pirates. This room has a few respawn points of coins (no more than 5 coins each spot). There are several chests here; most are empty but some occasionally contain a pot or a few coins. There is also a cross in the middle of the room. There are two paths that lead east. A few Hobgoblins, include several level 28s and one level 42, wander around here. Regardless of the path you take, you will end up in the same place, at the heart of the ice caves. This is where the dungeon becomes dangerous, especially for lower-level players, because of the large number of Ice warriors patrolling the area. Near the eastern wall of the central cavern are a few Ice giants. The giants are popular to kill, as they drop Big bones as well as Mithril and Black items. It can be troublesome to try to attack the giants, as the aggressive, quick ice warriors often will attack first. It can be done, however, by using run, dodging around obstacles in cavern (which can hinder the warriors), and hugging the eastern wall (where fewer warriors go). NOTE: Eventually while training here, the warriors and giants will become non-aggressive and players can attack freely. It is recommended to bring plenty of food with you when training on ice giants or ice warriors. Using prayer can be useful, as there is an altar a bit north-west of the entrance to the dungeon. Fire spells work well against all of them. The Blurite rocks are found at the easterns and southern edges of this cavern. The entrance to the chamber containing the Skeletal Wyverns is in the south of the central ice cavern. This chamber can be entered only by members. It is a very dangerous place, because of the wyverns, and players should be thoroughly prepared against the monsters before entering the chamber. The ice warriors and ice giants cannot attack any player standing in this spot under any conditions, and ranging/maging them from there usually results in the targeted monster retreating a distance away. This is a good place to rest up and wait for the blurite to respawn, or perform a teleport without being interrupted. Monsters Skeletal Wyvern, level 198 Ice Warrior, level 57 Ice Giant, level 53 Hobgoblin, level 28 and 42 Pirate, level 26 Mugger, level 6 Quests The Knight's Sword Defender of Varrock Music Starlight (music track) Woe of the Wyvern (in the Wyvern's chamber) Trivia On 30 October 2011, there was a glitch where the minimap turned black. This happened when you logged off to the lobby and then logged back in. This has not yet been fixed. fi:Asgarnian Ice Dungeon nl:Asgarnian Ice Dungeon Luokka:Paikat Luokka:Luolastot